vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel (Supernatural)
Summary Gabriel, also known as Loki or The Trickster, was the fourth and youngest of the four archangels created by God. Even though he was the youngest of the archangels seen on the show so far, he was still very powerful. Gabriel was very compassionate towards his family. Although he was the very first celestial to be seen on the show, he was the last archangel to be revealed. According to Gabriel, The Apocalypse was an issue he had to cope with on a daily basis. When his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, turned on each other and began fighting one another, he couldn't bear it, retreating to Earth as an escape. Gabriel loved both his father and brothers, but he was unable to choose sides between Michael and Lucifer, so he left Heaven and "skipped out" to Earth. He describes his experience at obtaining a vessel as having a "face transplant." After that, he went under "witness protection," and he began posing as a trickster, a Pagan god named Loki. Gabriel made quite a name for himself among other Pagan deities and was, in fact, known as the famous Norse god, Loki. As Loki, he killed people across the world that he deemed to be douchebags, though some he spared to spread the word and eventually encountered Sam and Dean, who foiled his plans on more than one occasion and discovered his true identity. Once Gabriel was exposed, he ultimately aided Sam and Dean in stopping the Apocalypse by telling them the secret of the Cage door, but along the way was "killed" by Lucifer. Though he reveals himself before Castiel in the plan to stop Metatron, it is unclear as to whether it is really him. Power and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, possibly 3-A Name: Gabriel, Loki, The Trickster Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Billions of Years Old (Older than the Universe) Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Reality Warping, Regeneration (High, including his grace albeit slowly), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Photokinesis, Astral Projection / Dream Walking, Invisibility, Supernatural Senses, Healing / Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Stop, Power Removal (for lower/younger beings), Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being), Voice Mimicry, BFR (sent Sam and Dean to T.V Land), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically grab non-corporeal beings), Illusion Creation, Absorption (can absorb souls and graces of other Angels), Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (As he lacks one), and to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Created TV Land, which was stated to be a parallel universe and to house the realities of over three hundred TV shows. Should be somewhat comparable to both Michael and Lucifer) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galaxy Class, possibly Universe Class (Somewhat comparable to Lucifer and Michael, and was able to match the latter in close combat before eventually being overwhelmed and killed) Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Low Multiversal (Extends across timelines and he can teleport almost anywhere including separate dimensions) Intelligence: Very high. Possesses extensive knowledge as a result of being one of the oldest beings in existence. More knowledgeable about humans, magic, and the occult than any other Archangel having been aware of how to open his older brother's Cage. Lived on Earth for Thousands of Years as "The Trickster." He has faked his death numerous times and assumed many identities, and was speculated to be one of the most cunning beings in Supernatural. Weaknesses: Holy Oil (to an extent), Archangel Blade, needs a vessel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Tricksters Category:Murderers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Space Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Silence Users Category:Tier 3